


Learning To Knock - Aftermath

by Claire



Series: Learning To Knock [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-07
Updated: 2006-05-07
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: John finally gets his hands on Rodney





	Learning To Knock - Aftermath

John hasn't been in the same room as Rodney since that night. The nearest he's got has been the brief view of Rodney's back as he'd left the mess hall just as John had entered it from the other door. He knows Rodney is avoiding him, couldn't help but know after he overheard Lorne bitching about the amount of time the major had spent in lab three being ordered to turn things on even as John's radio remained damningly silent.

It finally comes to a head in the senior staff meeting when Rodney spends the entire time looking at Weir, at Beckett, at the lights on the wall; spends the entire time looking anywhere but at John.

Rodney is up and out of the room almost before Elizabeth finishes speaking but John has speed, desperation and five nights of hearing Rodney gasping out his name every time he tried to close his eyes.

Rodney squawks in protest when John wraps fingers around his arm and pulls him into one of the supply closets off the corridor, but John ignores him as the door clicks behind them, leaving them alone and locked away from the people outside.

Crossing his arms, Rodney glares at John. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Colonel?"

John looks at him, a hundred things running through his mind. I'm sorry I walked in on you. How long have you felt this way? Why didn't you say anything? But the only words that come from his lips are, "I want to watch you again."

Rodney's eyes widen slightly, like he doesn't quite believe the words coming from John, doesn't quite believe what John is saying as he advances on him.

"I close my eyes and I see you, lying on the bed with your fingers around your dick."

Step.

"I close my eyes and all I can hear is your breath."

Step.

"I can smell you, Rodney."

Step.

"Hell, I can _taste_ you."

Rodney's back is against the wall now, with John pressed against him, hands on the wall on either side of Rodney's head. John can feel the heat coming from Rodney's body, the shuddering breath running through him. Rodney's tongue darts out to swipe at his lower lip and John wants to catch it in his teeth, pull it into his own mouth and suck.

" _John--_ "

John lowers his head, licking over Rodney's neck before biting.

Rodney's fingers wrap around John's arms, grasping tightly as his hips press forward, hard cock meeting hard cock and heat searing, even through their clothes.

John moves his head back, tongue swiping once more over the reddened patch that's going to stay with Rodney for days.

"Do you know what you did to me?" John murmurs.

"Sorry?" Rodney breathes, tone saying he's anything but.

Rodney's hips are pushing forward, pressing into John and John can't wait anymore. He moves a hand away from the wall, stealing between their bodies to open Rodney's BDUs. Years of experience has both their cocks out in seconds, hard and hot John can't help but hiss when flesh finally meets flesh.

John's hand wraps around their cocks, fingers tangling with Rodney's when a second hand joins his. They move together, fingers in tandem and eyes locked on each other.

It's hard and fast and harsh and perfect and has both of them coming in under a minute, heavy breathing the only sound John can hear until Rodney's laugh breaks the silence.

John looks at him. "What?"

"If I'd known this was going to be the reaction I'd have invited you in to watch me jerk off months ago."

A part of John thinks maybe he should have. The rest of John knows he still will.


End file.
